Two Minutes In Heaven
by wild-angel82
Summary: Veronica and Logan's thoughts about their kiss in episode 1.18.


Two Minutes In Heaven

VERONICA'S POV

I leave the room full of doubts as to who is really responsible for this whole thing. I leave and I see him. He's apparently waiting for me, leant against the banister.

"You OK?" he asks and I'm astounded at how honest he sounds. I would never think he cares.

"Um hum" I answer not really knowing what more to say. Who would have thought that Logan Echolls would come to my rescue. Sure, he has become a less of a jackass in the last couple of weeks, but I didn't know he was such a hero.

I look at him still trying to come up with something to say. But the words just don't come to me. But I gotta say something, do something... Suddenly I have this really strange urge and I... I kiss him. I place a delicate kiss on his lips and then I just laugh to myself at how ridiculous this was. Me kissing Logan Echolls? My God, now he will have some good material to poke fun at me.

I turn around, wishing I could teleport myself to my car and not have to breathe the air on the balcony. I start to walk away, but I suddenly feel him grabbing my arm. I shiver. He turns me by my arm, looks at me and finally kisses me. To my shock and surprise, I don't object. What is more, I like it. I get more and more into the kiss, which turns out to be a really passionate one, a lot more passionate than when I kissed him first.

For a moment we stop and just look at each other. Neither of us says anything and before I know, here we are kissing again. Oh God, I totally melt. He tastes so good, so unvelievably good. But it's Logan Echolls and I can't stop thinking what the hell am I doing?

Finally we break the kiss and look into each other's eyes again. I have no idea what to say, it all happened so quickly. I don't even know why I kissed him in the first place... I need to get away from him now. It's too much.

I quickly go down the stairs and get to my car. Before I get in, I once again look up just to see him still standing on the balcony and looking at me. Logan Echolls. I just kissed Logan Echolls.

I finally get into my car and drive off. I feel so strange. My head is spinning and I feel like a drive home takes me at least two hours. When I finally get there, I pray that my dad is not home and won't ask me how my day was. But of course he is home.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" he asks and I can't help but smile at how I just knew he was gonna ask that.

"It was good, you know, the usual stuff." I lie. "I'm just gonna go to my room, I've got lots of homework to do." I say hurrying into my room.

"Do you want some dinner?" I hear him call out.

"I'll eat later." I reply and close the door. I sit on my bed, feeling that my legs are going to fail me in a minute. I still can't believe what happened at the Camelot. I kissed Logan. I kissed Logan Echolls. Logan Echolls kissed me back. This feels like an alternate reality. He was my best friend's boyfriend. Sure, it's not like he was her great love, but still... He was Lilly's boyfriend. Plus recently he has been the biggest jackass Neptune has ever known. So why did I kiss him? Why did I feel such an urge to do so? It was like my mind suddenly stopped working and my desires took over. But what desires exactly? Do I desire Logan? My God, the answer to that question scares the hell out of me. I don't know what's happening to me. It's Logan. I shouldn't kiss Logan, it's wrong. But at the same time it feels so right. When we kissed it felt like nothing else in the world existed, just the two of us, lost somewhere in the space. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

My head is spinning again. I don't think I can do this now, I have to stop thinking about the kiss. But how can I stop thinking about something like this? It's huge. And it's something I never thought I would do. But things change I guess. And people change. And your feelings for people change too. But I have yet to figure out what it is exactly that I feel for Logan Echolls.

LOGAN'S POV

I don't even know what I was thinking coming here. I don't even like Veronica Mars, so why did I feel like I had to come and rescue her? Since when do I care what happens to her? I mean one of her greatest talents is getting into trouble and making enemies, so why should I be the one to help her out? I should have just stayed put and let her handle this herself. After all, she's Veronica Mars. She can do anything.

My thoughts are interrupted when she leaves the room she and Ben were in. She looks worried and I feel strange noticing that.

"You OK?" I ask, not even sure she wants to talk to me.

"Um hum" she replies, but I kind of sense that she's not. But again why should I care, right?

I look at her trying to think of something to say, but it lasts only a couple of seconds, because she suddenly kisses me. I'm like "what the hell" and she apparently feels the same way as she looks like she can't believe she just did that. Neither can I. It was just a delicate kiss, but I felt electrified. I still do. She turns around and wants to leave, but suddenly I feel this irresisitble urge to kiss her. So I turn her by her hand, look at her for a second and then kiss her. I expect a slap or at least a "Let go of me!" or something to that effect, but nothing like that happens. Instead she seems to be enjoying the kiss, which is becoming deeper and deeper. I feel like I'm melting in her arms, and for a moment I forget that I'm kissing Veronica Mars. After we break off the kiss for a while, we kiss again, this time even more passionate. But some time later we just let go of each other, still in awe over what is happening. I know I can't believe we actually kissed.

Veronica seems totally shocked by what just happened and she finally runs to her car. I watch her leave and catch her eye before she gets into the car. I stay at the balcony, because I'm not really sure I can move. I'm so baffled by what happened that I can hardly think.

I kissed Veronica Mars. So what? She kissed me first! Yeah, like that's an excuse. I just cannot believe this! Veronica Mars of all people! If somebody had told me a couple of weeks ago that I would be kissing Veronica Mars, I would have probably said they're crazy. I mean I hate that girl, why would I kiss her? It doesn't make any sense... But the kiss was unbelievable! Plus do I really hate her or I'm just telling myself I do, because I got so used to arguing with her. After all, she did help me look for my mother and she was there for me when I realized my mom was dead. She comforted me then and it felt wonderful. Just like the kiss. Wonderful.

But it was Veronica Mars. Is it possible that I feel something for her? Why else would I kiss her, right? This is just crazy... I can't possibly be falling for Veronica Mars, or can I...

THE END


End file.
